Why Choose Me?
by Sheyana
Summary: Why did the Comanion choose that one? This is a medley of choosings which endeavour to show why each person was chosen. [DISCONTINUED, UNTIL THE MUSE ARRIVES AGAIN]
1. Default Chapter

Monday's child is fair of face,

Tuesday's child is full of grace,

Wednesday's child is full of woe,

Thursday's child has far to go,

Friday's child is loving and giving,

Saturday's child works hard for his living,

And the child that is born on the Sabbath day,

Is bonny and blithe and good and gay.

Have you ever wondered why the companion chose That One? I write this medley in the hopes of finding out why – for me and you both. NOTE: so far this is just the choosing, more shall follow later I think.


	2. Monday's Child is Fair of Face

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of this, it's Mercedes Lackeys, I only own the main characters (I think)_

A/N – I know the chapters are short, they're getting longer but this is my first fanfic, I'm working on it.

**Chapter 1 – Monday's child is fair of face.**

In a little village, about half a days ride from haven, Trish sat in the sun by the well, waiting for Sandra to come down the little lane that lead from her home to the tiny square where the well was built. Sandra was late, again. Trish dropped into a daydream which was broken by a cheerful voice "Heyla Trish, dreaming again?"

Trish sat up sharply. "You can talk Sandra, half a candlemark late! What happened?"

Sandra grinned. "Oh you know, the usual, doing chores for Mam. Come on, let's go!"

The two girls walked slowly down the dirt road to where rows of stalls were set up for the monthly market. The contrast between the girls was striking, both were happy and well fed but Trish was as pretty as Sandra was plain. Trish brushed aside admiring comments from the young men of the town as they walked while Sandra shrank into herself slightly, knowing none of them would ever be for her. As they walked among the market stalls the tow girls drifted apart slightly. Trish walked slightly ahead with head held high, confidently looking at products and bargaining for them as she went. Sandra walked slowly, just behind Trish. She looked shyly at the goods and asked shyly to inspect things she either wanted or needed more closely. She would bargain quietly and then scuttle off in Trish's wake.

Both girls worked this way for some time, becoming more and more engrossed in their shopping, chattering happily and comparing purchases. They were interrupted by chiming hooves on the rough gravel of the market ground. Turning around, startled, both girls saw a pure white horse in blue and silver livery standing before them, rider less.

"A Companion," Sarah gasped, "I wonder who it's here for?"

Trish didn't reply for a moment, and then she said thoughtfully "It's looking at us!"

The girls drew together slightly, uncertain. A strange voice sounded in Trish's head.

: I am Ruthan and I choose you:

She gasped, replying out loud. "But why me? Sandra is much nicer and kinder; you must have made a mistake"

The roaring in her ears and the pounding of her heart stopped her hearing what anyone else had to say until the companion – Ruthan – replied.

: There is no mistake, it is you who was chosen. Come now. We must go to Haven. There will be need for you soon:

With this mysterious prediction, Ruthan nudged Trish to mount and galloped away once the girl was on her back, not giving her time for messy farewells or to collect anything.

: We shall be at Haven soon dear one. Do not be scared. You are expected and a herald will be sent to formally announce your choosing to your family. :

**Read and Review Please, I've written more but you don't get it unless you ask for it…**


	3. Tuesdays Child is Full of Grace

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of this, it's Mercedes Lackeys, I only own the main characters (I think)_

A/N – I know the chapters are short, they're getting longer but this is my first fanfic, I'm working on it. If anyone is interested in beta-ing, drop me a line in the review box, or email me…can you please put what country you're from too, so I know if I'll be able to talk to you online…

**Chapter 2 – Tuesday's child is full of grace.**

The rattle of the wagon wheels woke Chatt from the slumber of the just. She came to with a start and then remembered that it was the dance troupes first day on the road since the winter stop at Forrst Reach. She sat up quickly and climbed out of her bed. Quickly changing into a fresh tunic and breeches she walked up to the front of the Wagon where one of the dance instructors was driving the quiet horses. Sitting down beside her Chatt spoke cheerfully. "How long till next stop Lys?"

Lys smiled at the fourteen year old sitting next to her. "Give it half a candlemark. Then we'll be at Chloe, a few days away from Haven. Chloe's lunch then we'll train and sleep there." The two of them went on to more mundane conversation, frequently interrupted by others of the young dance troupe who woke during the journey and wanted to know what was happening that day. It was obvious that while Lys was friendly with the rest of the troupe, she reserved her treats and special conversations for the lithe, dark-haired slip of a girl sitting next to her. The promised half candlemark later Lys drew up the wagon alongside several others from the troupe's caravan.

"Out you get now." She called "Lunch then practice."

A laughing horde piled out of the wagons and over to the cook station where a rough meal of cold meat, cheese and bread awaited them. A candlemark later not a crumb remained, and the cooks helpers were cleaning up the dishes with the ease of long practice. They had been with the troupe for longer than most of the members and had watched many of the trainers grow up from young girls and boys of about age 8. Across the grass from the cook station there was a large square area outlined by stones where the children were warming up under the instruction of a few of their trainers. They stretched and jogged and tumbled until the trainers were satisfied that they were warm and limber enough. Once this had happened, the children broke into groups and started practicing their dances for the season. They'd had all winter to learn them and the practice was mainly to keep all of them in shape and focused. There were 5 dances the children had learnt. All but one of them were fast and wild with many tumbles and spectacular throws and holds. The last was a slow, graceful dance for the anniversary of Selenay's coronation. There were very few tumbles but many graceful figures and swirling shapes.

The children's ages ranged from about 8 to about 18. The instructors were mainly young men and women who had obviously been part of the troupe at one point in their lives or another. They were all directed by a little woman who's age was indiscernible, it could have been anywhere between 30 and 50. The children were all smiling as they danced, comfortable with the moves and enjoying the wildness of the dance. Concentrating hard, none in the group noticed hoof beats approaching until there was another figure joining in the dance. A Companion, dressed in blue and silver tack waltzed among the groups, harmonizing with the dance until it arrived at a group of 13 and 14 year olds where it stopped abruptly. The whole troupe stopped dancing and stared as the Companion nuzzled one of their own.

Chatt looked up from the nose nudging her side and flushed, the whole troupe was staring at her. Looking down at the companion she met its everlasting blue eyes and was pulled into the pools as a voice sounded in her head.

: I choose you, my name is Pol and you are my chosen:

Chatt gasped, she felt the joy of the choosing and the love that filled her from those boig, blue eyes, but she was confused. "But I'm not noble, or pretty or anything special!"

Pol nickered softly : That does not matter, you are needed and chosen. Come, we must away to Haven:

Chatt looked around her at all her friends and smiled slightly, she would miss them but she would see them in haven in a few days. "It seems I must leave," She called to everyone softly "Fare you well." She ran over to Lyn and embraced her quickly before mounting swiftly. Pol took off at a canter, heading towards Haven along the broad road that the troupe would follow the next day. Twisting her body, Chatt waved once and then turned bending over the Companions neck. She did not look back.

* * *

**Nesuto** – glad to here you want more, thanks for being my first reviewer!

**Tessabe – **I'm curious to see what happens too! I hope I added enough background to this one…although I think the next one will be better now that I'm used to it.

**Oceanmate – **Thanks for the advice, did you see the story better this time?

A/N – I'm going on holiday for a couple of weeks and won't have much access to the internet…I'll write more story but you wont see it until at least then.

**Read and Review Please**


End file.
